Cry me A River
by Mack-K-M
Summary: je (tomatazo) oye! tomate lanzado antes de tiempo no esta bueno Remus Lupin descubre que....


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya se me pase con la !, Pero me siento de maravilla je! ahora en mi maravillosa mente saque una historia triste!!!!(tomatazo) ya ya pero hoy estaba de tan buen humor que me entraron ganas de escribir esto es bonito si lo miran bien ah y una nota jeje!  
  
N/a : Mina acaba de cortar con Remus y Remus despues de entregarle todo pues no queda otra que vengarse  
  
Disclaimer: Cry me a River es obra de su respectivo autor, Harry potter y cia. son de Jk Rowling pero mina Mackm yMackk son mios jajajajaja  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
//You Were my Sun  
  
You Were My Earth  
  
But you didn't knowall the ways i loved you, no  
  
so you took a chance  
  
and made other plans  
  
But i betyou didn'tthink your thing  
  
would come crashing down, no//  
  
  
  
Remus J. Lupin estaba con Sirius Black y James Potter en un auto afuera de la casa de Mina esperando a que ella saliera   
  
Sirius: Seguro que no te dijo por que te corto   
  
Remus: Claro que no! (Saludos a los de Potter Tv ^^U)  
  
James: y le preguntaste?  
  
Remus :Claro que no!  
  
Sirius: y no te puedes quedar con la duda? ^^U  
  
Remus: Claro que no!  
  
James: no crees que te sobrelimitas?  
  
Remus: Claro que no!  
  
Sirius: ¿puedes parar?  
  
Remus :Claro que no!  
  
James: y dejar de decir Claro que no?  
  
Remus : fijense!  
  
-Mina sale de la casa, va hacia un carro y se sube este se va-  
  
Remus: lo sabia me esta engañando  
  
James: a mi me parece que no  
  
Sirius : ya no eres su novio  
  
Remus: igual, aun asi no puedo creer que no lo dijera T.T  
  
//You dont have to say, what you did  
  
I already Know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance for you and me  
  
there'll mever be  
  
And don't it make you sad about me//  
  
Al siguiente dia Mina desayunaba muy tranquilament  
  
Remus: Mina!!, //You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me   
  
When you call me on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse you must have me confused  
  
with some other guy  
  
your bridges were burn and now its your turn  
  
To cry, cr me a river// (si no lo han entendido se lo canta a Mina^^U)   
  
Mina: Pero Remus!!.  
  
Remus: //cry me a river  
  
cry me a river   
  
yeah yeah// (esta cantarino Remus no?)  
  
Mina: pero esto era mejor dejarlo  
  
Remus: //I knowthat they say   
  
that some things are better left unsaid  
  
it wasnt like you only talked to him and you know him  
  
Dont act like you dont know it  
  
all these things people told me  
  
Keep meesing with my head   
  
Meesing with my head//  
  
Mina: esas personas solo te quieren para ti   
  
Remus: //You should've picked honesty   
  
Then you may not have blown it yeah//  
  
Mina: Remus ;-; pense que no serias com los demas  
  
Mackm: ALTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yo: ahora que?  
  
Mackm: yo no aparezco en esta historia  
  
Yo: //Oh The damage is done so I guess I be leaving// (que bien canto no?)  
  
Mina: deja de hacerte la chistosita  
  
Remus: En serio que es esta proqueria de Libreto   
  
Mina: yo le daria una cachetada a Remus y me iria volando   
  
Yo: //Oh The damage is done so I guess I be leaving//  
  
Sirius: y que hay de mi aparicion solo es de 6 lineas   
  
Yo://Oh The damage is done so I guess I be leaving//.  
  
Tods menos yo :asi que o seguimos actuando o nos despides  
  
Yo://Oh The damage is done so I guess I be leaving//  
  
Continuemos......  
  
Ya despues de salir corriendo mina va hacia su habitacion y estrecha un papel en el que se leia "MUERTE AL LICANTROPO SI NO NOS HACES CASO""  
  
Mina: y yo lo hacia por el............  
  
//You dont have to say, what you did  
  
I already Know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance for you and me  
  
there'll never be  
  
No chance, oyu and me   
  
and dont make you sad abuot me   
  
Cry me a river Cry me A river  
  
Cry me a River//  
  
-_-_-_-_-_--_---------.  
  
El final es chotero (malo) pero me gusto ojala les guste y si les gusta ''review''  
  
Thanks de Corazon   
  
M.a.c.k. 


End file.
